


一个合集

by DavyBrett



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyBrett/pseuds/DavyBrett
Summary: 主蝠丑的小段子都扔这里了。





	1. Chapter 1

不义联盟世界的蝙蝠和原世界的小丑。提及角色（被大超杀了的那个小丑）死亡  
剧情有改动。拒绝相信老爷看到已经死了的，异世界的小丑，捏了他的舌头，扯了他的领带把他拉走然后第一件事是揍他。拒绝。你咬我啊。  
===========

“Your eyes are the same. Pure evil. But you’re not him.”  
“Neither are you.”

“The rest of you go on, I’ll catch up.”

 

他走在蝙蝠侠的前面，感觉到另一个人的手按压在背上的触感。极其罕见的，他保持着安静。要想的事情太多了。这对他来说也是头一次。被传送到一个异世界，还得知这里的自己已经死了。

是的，绝对有什么不一样了。Joker微微转头，仍不够他看到大蝙蝠，但能够让他交谈的意图足够明显。

“你很安静，Bats。不期待看到我吗？”

他背后的手力度大了点。嗯……这只蝙蝠在克制着什么。是什么呢？“得了，跟我说说话嘛，Batsy。比如……我们要去哪儿？”仍然没有回复，“哈~喽~地球呼叫蝙蝠！说真的，Bats——”

“闭嘴。”啊。熟悉的吼声。Joker背后的手已经紧紧地掐进了他的紫色西装外套里。他的神经因为那些刺痛变得有点兴奋。

Joker成功地安静了三分钟。他们穿过各种窄小的巷子，然后是地下复杂的通道。Joker记住了他们走过的每一个地方，同时标注出可以隐藏起来的角落。蝙蝠要是想把他关进笼子就不能指望他不会逃跑。“哦，说真的，你太冷淡了，Batsy。”他们说着在一道铁门前停下，蝙蝠侠输入了密码，然后是——哦，视网膜扫描——这个会花点功夫。“你知道，我本以为……在这个世界的我死了之后，你会开心——”Joker的话没说完，他被扯了进去，然后狠狠撞在了墙上。出乎意料的动作把他肺里的空气全撞了出去。一只手狠狠掐着他的脖子，他看着那双漆黑的眼睛咧开嘴。他的肺在燃烧。

那只手同样突然地放开了他。Joker一边笑一边咳嗽：“这……这真是绝佳的欢迎方试，Batsy！你当然会喜欢……哈……掐脖子！”蝙蝠侠正喘息着……攥紧了手……哈，他要失控了。Joker从来都能让蝙蝠失控。

他被扯着衣领拽到了一间牢房里，条件看上去比阿卡姆好多了。“……看着不错。”

一双强壮的手臂狠狠搂住了他。

Joker瞪大了眼睛。这……出乎意料。坚硬的盔甲紧紧压着他的身体，但他发现自己已经没法在乎。蝙蝠侠。那个，蝙蝠侠，在拥抱他。蝙蝠的头盔没遮住的皮肤贴在他的耳边，胡茬刺痒着他的脖颈。属于另一个人的体温透过他的衣服传来。他鬓角的头发被呼吸吹得晃动，有点痒。

“……Batsy？”Joker觉得……不知所措。他见过各种各样的蝙蝠侠。他了解他，就像了解自己。这么多年来他见过他愤怒，悲伤，甚至是偶尔的温柔或是热情。他见过他最好的，还有最坏的一面。可他从没见过他脆弱。脆弱得像是刚愈合的嫩肉，碰一下就能流血。

“别动。”他的声音沙哑，就好像……他是哽咽了吗？他？蝙蝠侠？这不对……“让我待一会儿。”

Joker从没想过，一个脆弱的蝙蝠侠会让他怎么想。他印象中的蝙蝠侠坚不可摧，不管是他的身体还是精神。可当他真的面对着一个……一个抱着他寻求安慰的蝙蝠，他发现自己胸膛中充满了他都不知道自己拥有的保护欲。这是蝙蝠，不管是不是他的蝙蝠，这是他的另一半，是他的灵魂伴侣……如果蝙蝠侠需要安慰，那他就会毫不犹豫地提供给他。

“嘘……宝贝，你想要待多久都可以。”Joker缓慢地移动着双手，环上蝙蝠侠的身躯，伸到斗篷里面。他不知道透过盔甲蝙蝠能感受到多少，所以他稍微用了点力，在他摸到的后背上滑动着手掌。

蝙蝠在他的耳旁深深地呼吸，就好像——哦，蝙蝠的确在闻他的味道。这一认知让Joker觉得有些熏熏然。他稍稍松开他们的拥抱，而蝙蝠让他那么做了。他看着那双漆黑的眼睛，阅读着：“你想我。”

蝙蝠侠点头。

哈。在他死去之后……蝙蝠侠会想他。那么的……想他。Joker觉得兴奋冲上自己的大脑：“哦宝贝……如果死亡能够让你明白……那也值得了。”他用双手握住蝙蝠侠的头盔两侧，然后倾身吻了他。

蝙蝠甚至没有惊讶地向后躲，就好像他预测到了这个，期待着这个吻的发生。Joker被死死锁在了他怀里，舌头和牙齿狂乱地亲吻着他，舔他的牙齿，上颚，咬他的嘴唇和舌头，几乎是要把他嚼碎然后吞下去。他尝起来就像他的蝙蝠。Joker沉溺在这样深刻的感情里。蝙蝠……蝙蝠从没给过他这么多感情。他的蝙蝠从来都克制，隐忍，从不把他全部的渴望展示给Joker。而这一个显然已经不在乎了。是啊，他的Joker已经死了。已经没办法因为他暴露的弱点嘲弄他了。他终于能承认……他在乎他。他爱他。Joker顺从地为他张开嘴，享受着他从未感受过的炽热又绝望的亲吻，他在蝙蝠侠的唇下呻吟，双手抚摸着已经要被他焐热的盔甲，觉得膝盖发软。

他快窒息了，蝙蝠松开他，扯掉了他领子上黄色的丝带，就像个包裹好的礼物盒子。Joker迅速地解开他衣服的扣子——不想让蝙蝠把它们扯坏。新露出的皮肤受到了同样的待遇，尖锐的犬齿带来两点格外疼痛的压力，吮吸，舔舐。蝙蝠在品尝着他的同时把两人移动到牢房里那张窄小的单人床上，把Joker推到上面。他的屁股被坚硬的床板撞得生痛，发出了一声短促的尖叫。

然后蝙蝠侠在他面前跪了下来。

Joker咬着嘴唇忍回一声呻吟。这太过了。这太，太过了。他不能承受这个……他会死的。

他看着蝙蝠侠扔掉他的护手，赤裸的手指解开他的皮带……他在看见他印着蝙蝠标志的内裤时顿住了。Joker挺动了几下臀部才让他回过神。

“你们真像。”蝙蝠那么说着，然后攥住他的裤子，Joker配合地抬起屁股，让他把自己下半身所有的衣服都拉下来，裸露在他面前。蝙蝠握住他已经勃起的阴茎，让Joker发出一声呻吟……他们感觉起来都一样，是温热的，粗糙的。还有手指握住他的方式，手腕转动的方式，大拇指挤压头部的方式……“Batsy。”他喘息着，手指无助地攥着单薄的床单。就好像这个词是执行口令，蝙蝠侠立刻弯腰把他含进了自己嘴里。

Joker拱起腰，头仰向后面，死死地盯着天花板。他都快忘了怎么尖叫。他不确定他一出声会不会直接爆炸掉。他从嗓子里发出一声小小的，可怜的呜咽，而那让蝙蝠的动作更加难以忍受地猛烈。他低下头，蝙蝠也正看着他。那双眼睛，那双眼睛。他没法承受。他永远能为这个眼神达到高潮。

那双眼睛里只有他。就好像他是这个世界唯一重要的人，而他终其一生只为找到他，拥有他。Joker感觉自己的视线变得模糊，眼泪聚集在眼角。他在皮鞋里蜷缩起脚趾。手放在仍然冷冰冰的头盔上。

“操我，Bats。操我。”他哀求道。如果蝙蝠不这么做他就会死去。他会的。他真的会的。他希望蝙蝠听出来了。在那张嘴离开他时他颤抖着发出一声悲鸣。蝙蝠摆弄着他，而Joker觉得自己像个被扯了线的木偶，没有一点儿力气。他倒在床垫上，撑起自己看着蝙蝠为他脱下鞋和袜子，然后是裤子，内裤。那双手握住他的脚踝，他立刻把大腿分得更开，“来吧，来吧，蝙蝠。操我。”

他没有料到先进入自己身体的不是手指……事实上就算蝙蝠想直接不做准备地操进来他也丝毫没有意见。不过都不是。蝙蝠伸进了他的舌头。他从没有为他这么做过。Joker觉得自己的大腿在颤抖。他不得不用胳膊揽住双腿让它们不直接摔下去。每一下舔舐都让他抽搐，扭动，另一双手不得不更用力地握住他的臀瓣，把他分开，把他固定在自己的舌头下。他真的希望自己没在做梦。如果这是梦他希望不要醒过来。因为蝙蝠侠，正用他的蝙蝠舌头操着他，把他舔开。

然后是手指……一根……两根……蝙蝠仍然记得他的前列腺在哪里。因为第一根手指就精确地按了上去，让他发出一声哭喊。Joker的阴茎胀得发痛，但他下决心现在不去管它。手指把他撑开了。他能够感觉到自己被一点点扩张，长茧的食指摩擦着他的内壁。蝙蝠抬起头看着他，嘴唇上沾着唾液还有谁知道什么液体。Joker需要亲吻他。现在。

“过来。”他说。蝙蝠爬上去，床板发出抗议的吱呀。在他们亲吻时蝙蝠的手指仍然埋在他体内，增加到了三根。然后它们一起撤了出去，Joker的腿紧紧箍着蝙蝠的腰，盔甲硌着他的小腿。蝙蝠看着他的眼睛，进入了他。疼痛，还有满足。Joker颤抖着让自己放松下来，蝙蝠的手撑在他脑袋的两边，蝙蝠的身体笼罩在他上方，斗篷像是被罩，遮住了周围的一切。只有蝙蝠。

“Joker。”蝙蝠说。他的一只手紧紧握住Joker的，而Joker死死地抓着他，让他们十指交缠。每一次律动都让他握得更紧一点儿。另一只手向上伸，握住他的脸，拂过他柔软的嘴唇还有扎人的胡茬。然后是盔甲，盔甲，停在他胸前的蝙蝠标志上。Joker想象那里是他的心脏，而它跳动得和自己的一样快，就好像要跳出来。

他的顶动和他的亲吻、他的爱抚一样。绝望，深刻，充满感情。就好像这是最后一次……也许这的确是最后一次。因为Joker不可能永远待在这里，虽然他觉得他已经爱上这只蝙蝠了，但是他不是他的。他的蝙蝠被会飞的混蛋带走了，他要去把他找回来。然后……他们会回去的，回到自己的世界里。Joker尽力让他们的身体贴得更紧密，他们抵着额头，呼吸喷洒在彼此脸上，汗水融在一起。

“我想你(I miss you.)。”那句话太轻，几乎不能被听到。“我那么想你(I miss you so much)。”

Joker颤抖着到达了高潮。蝙蝠亲吻他，然后把自己埋到Joker的肩窝。冰凉的金属贴着他的皮肤。Joker搂住他。他们颤抖得同样厉害。“我知道，亲爱的。我知道。”

蝙蝠在他体内高潮。

他们一动不动地待了一会儿。蝙蝠的唇印在他的脖子上。然后他站起来，看着Joker：“待在这里。”

Joker冲他微笑：“当然，宝贝。”


	2. 不义蝠x主世界丑

·不义联盟世界的蝙蝠和原世界的小丑。提及角色（被大超杀了的那个小丑）死亡？  
·剧情有改动。拒绝相信老爷看到已经死了的，异世界的小丑，捏了他的舌头，扯了他的领带把他拉走然后第一件事是揍他。拒绝。你咬我啊。  
===========

“Your eyes are the same. Pure evil. But you’re not him.”  
“Neither are you.”

“The rest of you go on, I’ll catch up.”

 

他走在蝙蝠侠的前面，感觉到另一个人的手按压在背上的触感。极其罕见的，他保持着安静。要想的事情太多了。这对他来说也是头一次。被传送到一个异世界，还得知这里的自己已经死了。

是的，绝对有什么不一样了。Joker微微转头，仍不够他看到大蝙蝠，但能够让他交谈的意图足够明显。

“你很安静，Bats。不期待看到我吗？”

他背后的手力度大了点。嗯……这只蝙蝠在克制着什么。是什么呢？“得了，跟我说说话嘛，Batsy。比如……我们要去哪儿？”仍然没有回复，“哈~喽~地球呼叫蝙蝠！说真的，Bats——”

“闭嘴。”啊。熟悉的吼声。Joker背后的手已经紧紧地掐进了他的紫色西装外套里。他的神经因为那些刺痛变得有点兴奋。

Joker成功地安静了三分钟。他们穿过各种窄小的巷子，然后是地下复杂的通道。Joker记住了他们走过的每一个地方，同时标注出可以隐藏起来的角落。蝙蝠要是想把他关进笼子就不能指望他不会逃跑。“哦，说真的，你太冷淡了，Batsy。”他们说着在一道铁门前停下，蝙蝠侠输入了密码，然后是——哦，视网膜扫描——这个会花点功夫。“你知道，我本以为……在这个世界的我死了之后，你会开心——”Joker的话没说完，他被扯了进去，然后狠狠撞在了墙上。出乎意料的动作把他肺里的空气全撞了出去。一只手狠狠掐着他的脖子，他看着那双漆黑的眼睛咧开嘴。他的肺在燃烧。

那只手同样突然地放开了他。Joker一边笑一边咳嗽：“这……这真是绝佳的欢迎方试，Batsy！你当然会喜欢……哈……掐脖子！”蝙蝠侠正喘息着……攥紧了手……哈，他要失控了。Joker从来都能让蝙蝠失控。

他被扯着衣领拽到了一间牢房里，条件看上去比阿卡姆好多了。“……看着不错。”

一双强壮的手臂狠狠搂住了他。

Joker瞪大了眼睛。这……出乎意料。坚硬的盔甲紧紧压着他的身体，但他发现自己已经没法在乎。蝙蝠侠。那个，蝙蝠侠，在拥抱他。蝙蝠的头盔没遮住的皮肤贴在他的耳边，胡茬刺痒着他的脖颈。属于另一个人的体温透过他的衣服传来。他鬓角的头发被呼吸吹得晃动，有点痒。

“……Batsy？”Joker觉得……不知所措。他见过各种各样的蝙蝠侠。他了解他，就像了解自己。这么多年来他见过他愤怒，悲伤，甚至是偶尔的温柔或是热情。他见过他最好的，还有最坏的一面。可他从没见过他脆弱。脆弱得像是刚愈合的嫩肉，碰一下就能流血。

“别动。”他的声音沙哑，就好像……他是哽咽了吗？他？蝙蝠侠？这不对……“让我待一会儿。”

Joker从没想过，一个脆弱的蝙蝠侠会让他怎么想。他印象中的蝙蝠侠坚不可摧，不管是他的身体还是精神。可当他真的面对着一个……一个抱着他寻求安慰的蝙蝠，他发现自己胸膛中充满了他都不知道自己拥有的保护欲。这是蝙蝠，不管是不是他的蝙蝠，这是他的另一半，是他的灵魂伴侣……如果蝙蝠侠需要安慰，那他就会毫不犹豫地提供给他。

“嘘……宝贝，你想要待多久都可以。”Joker缓慢地移动着双手，环上蝙蝠侠的身躯，伸到斗篷里面。他不知道透过盔甲蝙蝠能感受到多少，所以他稍微用了点力，在他摸到的后背上滑动着手掌。

蝙蝠在他的耳旁深深地呼吸，就好像——哦，蝙蝠的确在闻他的味道。这一认知让Joker觉得有些熏熏然。他稍稍松开他们的拥抱，而蝙蝠让他那么做了。他看着那双漆黑的眼睛，阅读着：“你想我。”

蝙蝠侠点头。

哈。在他死去之后……蝙蝠侠会想他。那么的……想他。Joker觉得兴奋冲上自己的大脑：“哦宝贝……如果死亡能够让你明白……那也值得了。”他用双手握住蝙蝠侠的头盔两侧，然后倾身吻了他。

蝙蝠甚至没有惊讶地向后躲，就好像他预测到了这个，期待着这个吻的发生。Joker被死死锁在了他怀里，舌头和牙齿狂乱地亲吻着他，舔他的牙齿，上颚，咬他的嘴唇和舌头，几乎是要把他嚼碎然后吞下去。他尝起来就像他的蝙蝠。Joker沉溺在这样深刻的感情里。蝙蝠……蝙蝠从没给过他这么多感情。他的蝙蝠从来都克制，隐忍，从不把他全部的渴望展示给Joker。而这一个显然已经不在乎了。是啊，他的Joker已经死了。已经没办法因为他暴露的弱点嘲弄他了。他终于能承认……他在乎他。他爱他。Joker顺从地为他张开嘴，享受着他从未感受过的炽热又绝望的亲吻，他在蝙蝠侠的唇下呻吟，双手抚摸着已经要被他焐热的盔甲，觉得膝盖发软。

他快窒息了，蝙蝠松开他，扯掉了他领子上黄色的丝带，就像个包裹好的礼物盒子。Joker迅速地解开他衣服的扣子——不想让蝙蝠把它们扯坏。新露出的皮肤受到了同样的待遇，尖锐的犬齿带来两点格外疼痛的压力，吮吸，舔舐。蝙蝠在品尝着他的同时把两人移动到牢房里那张窄小的单人床上，把Joker推到上面。他的屁股被坚硬的床板撞得生痛，发出了一声短促的尖叫。

然后蝙蝠侠在他面前跪了下来。

Joker咬着嘴唇忍回一声呻吟。这太过了。这太，太过了。他不能承受这个……他会死的。

他看着蝙蝠侠扔掉他的护手，赤裸的手指解开他的皮带……他在看见他印着蝙蝠标志的内裤时顿住了。Joker挺动了几下臀部才让他回过神。

“你们真像。”蝙蝠那么说着，然后攥住他的裤子，Joker配合地抬起屁股，让他把自己下半身所有的衣服都拉下来，裸露在他面前。蝙蝠握住他已经勃起的阴茎，让Joker发出一声呻吟……他们感觉起来都一样，是温热的，粗糙的。还有手指握住他的方式，手腕转动的方式，大拇指挤压头部的方式……“Batsy。”他喘息着，手指无助地攥着单薄的床单。就好像这个词是执行口令，蝙蝠侠立刻弯腰把他含进了自己嘴里。

Joker拱起腰，头仰向后面，死死地盯着天花板。他都快忘了怎么尖叫。他不确定他一出声会不会直接爆炸掉。他从嗓子里发出一声小小的，可怜的呜咽，而那让蝙蝠的动作更加难以忍受地猛烈。他低下头，蝙蝠也正看着他。那双眼睛，那双眼睛。他没法承受。他永远能为这个眼神达到高潮。

那双眼睛里只有他。就好像他是这个世界唯一重要的人，而他终其一生只为找到他，拥有他。Joker感觉自己的视线变得模糊，眼泪聚集在眼角。他在皮鞋里蜷缩起脚趾。手放在仍然冷冰冰的头盔上。

“操我，Bats。操我。”他哀求道。如果蝙蝠不这么做他就会死去。他会的。他真的会的。他希望蝙蝠听出来了。在那张嘴离开他时他颤抖着发出一声悲鸣。蝙蝠摆弄着他，而Joker觉得自己像个被扯了线的木偶，没有一点儿力气。他倒在床垫上，撑起自己看着蝙蝠为他脱下鞋和袜子，然后是裤子，内裤。那双手握住他的脚踝，他立刻把大腿分得更开，“来吧，来吧，蝙蝠。操我。”

他没有料到先进入自己身体的不是手指……事实上就算蝙蝠想直接不做准备地操进来他也丝毫没有意见。不过都不是。蝙蝠伸进了他的舌头。他从没有为他这么做过。Joker觉得自己的大腿在颤抖。他不得不用胳膊揽住双腿让它们不直接摔下去。每一下舔舐都让他抽搐，扭动，另一双手不得不更用力地握住他的臀瓣，把他分开，把他固定在自己的舌头下。他真的希望自己没在做梦。如果这是梦他希望不要醒过来。因为蝙蝠侠，正用他的蝙蝠舌头操着他，把他舔开。

然后是手指……一根……两根……蝙蝠仍然记得他的前列腺在哪里。因为第一根手指就精确地按了上去，让他发出一声哭喊。Joker的阴茎胀得发痛，但他下决心现在不去管它。手指把他撑开了。他能够感觉到自己被一点点扩张，长茧的食指摩擦着他的内壁。蝙蝠抬起头看着他，嘴唇上沾着唾液还有谁知道什么液体。Joker需要亲吻他。现在。

“过来。”他说。蝙蝠爬上去，床板发出抗议的吱呀。在他们亲吻时蝙蝠的手指仍然埋在他体内，增加到了三根。然后它们一起撤了出去，Joker的腿紧紧箍着蝙蝠的腰，盔甲硌着他的小腿。蝙蝠看着他的眼睛，进入了他。疼痛，还有满足。Joker颤抖着让自己放松下来，蝙蝠的手撑在他脑袋的两边，蝙蝠的身体笼罩在他上方，斗篷像是被罩，遮住了周围的一切。只有蝙蝠。

“Joker。”蝙蝠说。他的一只手紧紧握住Joker的，而Joker死死地抓着他，让他们十指交缠。每一次律动都让他握得更紧一点儿。另一只手向上伸，握住他的脸，拂过他柔软的嘴唇还有扎人的胡茬。然后是盔甲，盔甲，停在他胸前的蝙蝠标志上。Joker想象那里是他的心脏，而它跳动得和自己的一样快，就好像要跳出来。

他的顶动和他的亲吻、他的爱抚一样。绝望，深刻，充满感情。就好像这是最后一次……也许这的确是最后一次。因为Joker不可能永远待在这里，虽然他觉得他已经爱上这只蝙蝠了，但是他不是他的。他的蝙蝠被会飞的混蛋带走了，他要去把他找回来。然后……他们会回去的，回到自己的世界里。Joker尽力让他们的身体贴得更紧密，他们抵着额头，呼吸喷洒在彼此脸上，汗水融在一起。

“我想你(I miss you.)。”那句话太轻，几乎不能被听到。“我那么想你(I miss you so much)。”

Joker颤抖着到达了高潮。蝙蝠亲吻他，然后把自己埋到Joker的肩窝。冰凉的金属贴着他的皮肤。Joker搂住他。他们颤抖得同样厉害。“我知道，亲爱的。我知道。”

蝙蝠在他体内高潮。

他们一动不动地待了一会儿。蝙蝠的唇印在他的脖子上。然后他站起来，看着Joker：“待在这里。”

Joker冲他微笑：“当然，宝贝。”


End file.
